movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic Park IV
Jurassic Park IV is the fourth installment of the Jurassic Park series. This feature length film lasts in 9 hrs in theaters. Like Peter Jackson's King Kong This will take place on a third island called, Isla Trybahr. The begi Plot: Chapter 1: Isla Trybahr It all starts at one night 6 year ago on Isla Trybahr as a five mercenaries Ed, Philippe, Troy and Carl took a 7 yr old boy troll through the jungle looking for something for InGen. The cut their way through thick jungle "Carl Phew, this jungle is making me sick" " "Troy Dude, everything makes you sick" "Ed Enough! Both of you. we're on a misson" "A Mission? for what? "I don't know, inGen never told us what it is" then a kid shoved through Carl to Kate "Jesus, why do we have to bring this kid along" "Well, because his father want his son to spend time away from T.V. and his video games" Oh that semes fa.. Ah, Bugs! Are we know where we're going?" "Carl, shut the hell up?" then they heard something in the brush as hey hear heavy footsteps Chapter 2: Eyes in the Dark After escaping the encounter with Charcaradontosaurus, they hid inside in abandond facility. "Carl What the hell was that?!' "Katherine Charcaradontosaurus. A dinosaur and a predator." Phillipe "Well at least found shelter, and the rain should end in the morning" "Eddie This must be a some kinda housing facility. We should look around this place for a radio to call the mainland for extraction" they explored the building and encountered a person in a nest and when they looked in his abdemen, the found eggs inside him "Troy Oh, mother...(vomits of screen)" "Damn!" "Why is the there freakin eggs in his gutt?! What the hell did that?!" "I don't know. But lets keep moving" Carl doesn't care about the guy having eggs in his stomach and goes to smoke in the hallway on the right while he smokes he heard a loud hiss behind him "Huh? Who there? Eddie? Eddie is that you?" then he was bittin by the small dark figure and ran off "Ow, ow, Damn it!" "Kate Carl? What's wrong?" "Something bit me?!" "What was it" "I don't know it was too dark.. God it hurts already!" "Would pleased covered that up your scaring him." as they argue, Tyler saw something stairing at him a few distances in front of him then he tugged Katherine's pants and told her he saw eyes over there they turned a light on it and they were gone for a split second and they saw nothing but something moved behind the door and move in to check it out Chapter 3: A New Family As Jake runs from the facility and into the thick jungle from the mysterious creatures, he goes across two sleeping Ankylosaurs and hears the creatures closing in on him and as he ran without looking where he's going, he striped in a ditch on his right and hide from the Creatures as they ran the other direction. Frightend he finds himself alone and curled him self in the nest and came across three infant T-rexes and then he sees mother and father looking at him and they didn't seem to kill him as they tend to take him as one of their own Chapter 4: Old Friends In the present day, Alan Grant is at a dig site in South Dakota and they dug up a Mosasaur skeleton and when all of a Sudden, Ian Malcom Cast and characters: *Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant: *Jeff Goldblum as Ian Malcom: *Laura Dern as Dr. Ellie Sattler *Penelope Cruz as Nima Cruz: A former professional smuggler who now a friend of the hardings, She remembers the tought times on Isla Nublar *Colin Ferguson as Gerry Harding: *Sarrah Jessica Parker as Sarah Harding *Dominic Scott Kay as Jessie "Jess" Harding *Alfred Molina as Phil Ryder: A friend of Dr. Grant and is killed by a pack of Raptors. *Jürgen Prochnow as Francis Sorkin: Laura Sorkin's brother and a scientist who an expert on the Troodon. He has studied dinosaurs at Isla goulda inside a facility years ago before the incident *Matthew Marsdan as John Roxton: The film's main antagonist and new head of InGen fter Peter ludlow's death. He sent mercenaries to the island's main facility to find a cryo room and retrive dinosaur embryos for him to make him famous and in the future he would spread dinosaurs through out the world. he was once a paleotologist. In the end Eaten Alive by a Mosasaur! *Simone Kessell as Lexine Miller: A female kickboxer who joins Dr. Levine's search for his son. She knows a little about dinosaurs during collage and learns hand to hand combat *Rocky Carroll as Marcus Klous: A thug hired to take Dr. Grant, Malcom, and Slater to Isla Trybahr the third island, but in the middle of the movie killed by an Allosaurus. *Jack Kennedy as Vic Douglas: *Steve Webster as Dr. Richard Levine: Killed by Marcus after he shoots him in the back in the first half of the film alone with the others not around. *Steven R. McQueen as Jake Levine: Richard's lost son who was raised by a pack of T-rexes. He's been on Isla Trybahr for 6 years *John Hammond: Appears at his mansion explaining to Alam, Ellie and Ian about Isla Trybahr *Livia Milano as Mya Jones: Jake's love interest who snuck on the plan to join Dr. Levine's expidition and stays with him on the island with his T-rex family. *Nicholas Gonzalez as Eddie James: A mercenary soldier and a member of the mercenary group InGen. He, Katherine and Philippe are the only ones who survived the Troodon attack *Jean Reno as Philippe Vargas: A french mercenary soldier *Deon Richmond as Troy Jones: A mercenary soldier who carries a knife *Stephen Lee as Carl Clarke: An obnoxious overwieght mercenary soldier and Ed's friend *Jenna Gering as Katherine Collins: A mercenary soldier who also survived the troodon attack. Character Deaths *Phil Ryder: Killed by the Alpha male Velociraptor *Troy Jones: Killed by Troodon ambush after seeing glowing eyes around him with carl. *Carl Clark: Killed by Troodons with Troy *John Roxton: eaten by Mosasaurus Dinosaurs on screen *Tyrannosaurus rex: The T-Rex will appear with a pack numerous. Some infaint T-rexes will appear also with Jake. It returns as the lead dinosaur w/h the same classic roar from the Jurassic Park Trilogy! A Mother, Father and three young t-rexes. They raise him *Triceratops *Stegosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Gallimimus *Parasaurolophus: *Lambeosaurus *Edmontosaurus *Corythasaurus: A herd will appear at numerous scenes with Edmontosaurus, Perasaurolophus and Lambeosaurus *Velociraptor: This is the same Velociraptor from Isla Sorna, and there's an Aplha male and female leading the pack and the male will have a scar on his right side of it's head *Brachiosaurus *Apatosaurus: A heard will appear with Brachiosaurus eating off trees. Then a stampede of them in the jungle scene with Camarasaurus *Camarasaurus: *Dinheirosaurus: A heard will appear with Brachiosaurus and Camarasaurus eating off trees and drinking the river. A Carcass will be scene with two T-rexes eating it at the Nest scene *Baryonyx: 5 were scene at the waterfall scene catching fish, then kills Roxton when the canals were cuttoff! *Troodon: Will make numerous appearences. They will attack and chase the group at night and inside an abandoned facility *Oviraptor: They will appear stealing Procertops eggs and one gets eaten by a Carnotaurus *Protoceratops: A colony will appear during the desert scene *Allosaurus: uses the roar from the Dragon from Happily Ever After and from a Lion, and a Vulture!, one killed by a T-Rex in the middle of the film. *Ornithosuchus: *Charcaradontosaurus: scene in the beginning chasing the mercenaries *Iguanadon: A heard will be scene *Pteranodon: Pteranodon will appear numerous times in the movie. One saved John Hammond when he fell of the cliff. In the end one came to John at his press confrence as the states that Isla Trybahr is to be a nature reserve. *Spinosaurus: same sound as from Jurassic Park 3!, killed by 3 T-Rexes after it was chasing Jake, Mya and Alan in the fields. *Pachycephalosaurus *Mosasaurus: sound is from a Polar Bear, mixed with a Beluga, and a Owl. *Coelophysis: A group scene eating a dead Torosaurus. One perticular coelophysis follows Alan and the other across the island *Giganotosaurus: uses the sound from T-Rex roar from Jurassic Fight Club mixed with a Crocodile and a Grizzly Bear! and serves as the main Dino Antagonist along with Spinosaurus! *Titanoboa: *Amargasaurus: On mistaken to bea Spinosaurus and a herb will appear *Torosaurus: Some Torosaurs will be in the Triceratops herd nd two of them compeating each other with thier horns. *Carnotaurs: Some Carnotaurs will appear in the desert scene and in the jungle scene *Deinosuchus: Three will be eating a Corythasaurus at the swamp scene *Plesiosaurus: Seen in the lagoon eating fish Isla Trybahr This will be a bit bigger than the other two island.This Island includes a desert, a lagoon and has 30 ft wall to keep all marine Reptiles inside the island and that includes two marine facilities in the lagoon and out near the beach. Locations Category:Jurassic Park Category:Dinosaurs Category:Live-Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Steven Spielberg Films Category:Animation Category:Universal Pictures